My Hero-Verse Z
by ZeonMtz7
Summary: As our Future Hero Finishes off the Demon Mira, Our Hero Finds himself in another Dimension, or mostly known as Musutafu, Japan. join our Hero as he get's to know this new world and joins UA High, and to see what new Adventures the world has to offer him. will he find a right place to call home again? Will Evil Find Him? join him on this adventure! (OC X Harem) (Izuku OOC X Ochako)
1. A Hero has arrived (Edit)

My Hero-Verse Z

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia and Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Xenoverse

 _Chapter 1: A Hero has arrived (Part I)[Edit]_

 _Age ?, West City_

' _Damn it Mira, You just had to run away with the egg…'_ Trunks mumbled towards himself with his fist clenched with anger.

"Zera, catch him before Toki Toki's egg hatches!" Trunks yelled into his ear piece, then as a split second change, the young sayian warrior Instant transmission facing him with determination.

"I'm on it Trunks." The Sayian warrior replied with his thumbs up and smiling a wide grin similar as Goku's.

The Young Sayian warrior was known as Zera Rouge, The young sayian warrior phased and heading towards a powerful energy towards an unknown location in West City, which made the young warrior surprised and notices that the landscape was similar in his recent patrolling where the buildings were crumble and opens gaps were seen through buildings, houses, including the earth beneath his feet were bomb like craters, and the air seemed…dead

"I'm here Trunks, but no sign of Mi-!" Zera was interrupted by a Ki blast from behind which made him blocked with his arms

"I guess I've found him Trunks… "( _'Anyway, his energy level is extraordinary since our last battle, since when he gained that much energy…')_ Zera awe when noticing Mira's power level rising intensively.

"Looks like our future hero has arrived, but your life ends here when I rip out your entire existence and create my own timeline in my vision where I rule the universe." Mira answered with a killing instinct and wide grin. As both starred as life and death were hoping upon who were the winner or the loser.

As both Sayian and Demon got into battle stance, Mira launched at full speed without Zera looking or noticing and gutted him in his abdomen making Zera cough out blood and saliva, Zera gritted his teeth, but made a smiling smirk at him for attack early, but for Zera he appeared in front of Mira and launched a fist into his jaw and was sent flying through the air and clap both of his hands and knocked Mira within the Earth.

Mira blocked Zera's Sledgehammer attack and an earth splitting shockwave was felt across the earth making it impossible to balance, but as both were blocking, Mira manages to break his attack and shot his Full Power Energy Wave towards Zera, who manages to side step the attack.

As an hour passes, both sayian and demon were panting hard due to their energy levels rivaling making the demon go berserk and causing him to power up dramatically, making the sayian awe in surprise.

' _Wow, Mira's Energy levels are rising; guess I should go full power…'_

" **HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**

The Sky was darkness, and large clouds formed and spiraled under Zera, making the rocks levitate, and loud thunder was roaring like a lion, then as he yelled his final burst, his hair spiked up like sharp golden daggers and making his dark violet eyes turn dark emerald green, Zera was in his mastered super sayian form.

"Hehe, finally some action!" Mira yelled with a wide grin, while Zera smirked as both of the clash together creating a large crater under them as the size of a massive meteorite.

As both fight for the future of Tokitoki's egg Mira was interrupted by a fellow partner in crime with a red skin tight suit and pure white long hair and blue skin.

"Mira, your power has consumed your mind with power; I need you to comeback with me to remove that power core or else you will overpower your core then making you ending your life, please come back with me Mira." Towa stated which making Mira surprised with her words.

"Hmm… if I say so then I refuse to listen to my Creator, instead, both of you will die by my hands!" Mira yelled making it chill behind both Zera's and Towa's spine.

Then both launched towards the demon making Mira phased behind Zera and Towa and kicking them from their backs and were sent flying through the air, Zera stop and regained his balance. Zera launched a barrage of Ki Blasts towards the demon, but blocked it with his hands. Towa then shot forward and hitting the over powered Demon with a barrage of kicks and punches. Mira blocked each attack coming from his creator, but was blinded by Zera placing both of his hands towards his face at a 90 degree angle. Towa launched head on towards the demon, but with a blink of an eye, Mira phased and neck chopped Towa losing her stamina, then sending five large Ki Blasts towards Towa, ending her with Mira's feet on top of her head.

Screaming in agony, Towa lost focus of her energy as Zera watched Mira ending his creator's life.

"Instead of killing you my creator, I'll just absorb you instead, and then I'll be mad with unlimited POWER!" Mira yelled while holding Towa in a choke hold, then as both shined bright making everything around Zera seem like day but then changed as if night had taken over day, making an uneasy feeling for Zera to sense his power level, making the sayian awe in surprised, of witnessing what was in front of him.

Their as Mira grinned his teeth, and showing is killing smile towards the Sayian, when he suddenly speak, like as if thunder was talking.

"I am Mira, together my creator lives within me, with her power your life ends here Sayian, and I will create my own timeline in my image." Mira said as his hair grow dramatically, in a white aura, and having his upper torso grow hair like a monkey, and finishing it all off with his lower body wearing a red skin jumpsuit with a cape going down from his waist down.

' _Damn it, his energy levels rose dramatically, but I can't let him win, or else I'll lose my life, friends, and …family'_ Zera spoke within his mind as witnessing what Mira had pulled off.

Without noticing, Mira zipped through the sayian, making Zera spit saliva mixed with blood, causing Zera to hold his abdomen noticing that the demon gutted him without noticing, as the sayian held his stomach, the demon then kicked Zera from the back towards the open sky.

Zera tries to regain his balance, but was knock off from Mira who phased behind him and slammed his clenched fist onto Zera's head, launching him towards the open area under him, causing a large crater.

Zera stumbled and regains balance from the ruble; he then looks towards the sky as Mira was gathering evil dark energy with both of his hands raised, almost as similar as our savior did, but it grew larger than a city sized building. Making the sayian curse himself for his actions to stop Mira, but as time itself slowed the demon shot his evil version of the Spirit Bomb down onto the Earth and the Sayian.

Then as the Neo-Spirit Bomb _**{A/N: an Dark Energy Version of the Spirit Bomb…}**_ lighten the Earth with its dark energy causing the Sayian to hold his posture and going head on with the Neo-Spirit Bomb, holding both of his hands towards the sky, Zera powered up to max with his Super Sayian form.

Then the Dark Energy Bomb reach Zera closer and closer till, suddenly Zera yelled in agony, as the Dark energy pierced his skin and eating away the life out of him till suddenly as he held the Spirit Bomb for dear life, Mira phased in front of him, but was surprised as on his right hand held a straight posture and a bright Red light shot out of his hand in a blade shape but it ignited through Zera's Chest.

Blood coughed out of his mouth and pupils dilated white as the energy in him was shot out, their Zera knocked out in his last and final battle against the Mutant Demon, the Spirit Bomb ate him making it head towards the Earth itself…

"Hehe, you time is up sayian, hope the afterlife treats you well." Mira replied, then as it was heading towards Earth the Bomb suddenly burst as energy was pushing out as it exploded, but as he turned back he notices a figure stopped the Neo-Spirit Bomb, the figure also held Zera, but what made him madder was that it was the savior of Earth, Son Goku.

"Hope you said last words, because I'm here to erase you from time." Goku said as he held Zera and glaring at Mira with a killing instinct, as a second passed Goku phased in front of Mira and gutted him without noticing, coughing out saliva and fell onto his knees, then appeared a Figure next to Zera.

"Come on Zera wake up, it's your turn to fight Mira. I've done my part in the past but now it's your time to shine, were here for you and we will always be here for you until the end…" Goku told towards Zera, till he gave him his energy which made Zera wake.

As Zera woke, he glances at Mira, but what made him surprise was that his Master appeared in front of him in Ki Energy, till he was about to speak, his teachers appeared right next to Zen which made him surprised that Gohan, Krillin, Gotenks, Piccolo and Vegeta also appeared next to him with a smile and a nod.

As his Masters were there Goku, Gohan and Vegeta, and the rest raise their hands towards Zera, which then gave him a Ki boost, which then made him transform to his Super Sayian state. Mira appeared in front of Zera, but was kept guard when Mira punched his face with his might, Making Zera turned his head with Mira's fist still intact.

Zera glared at Mira with his Emerald Green eyes that made a killing stare, with a shocking surprise, till Zera punched the demon, Mira had lost his balance along with his Stamina, till Zera spoke as if a Hero was saying Words of Justice.

"You are dead to me, you Demon, I'll throw you into the fiery depths of Hell for what you did to our Home, and you will die by my hands, Now DIE!"

 ***DRRAAAGGON FIST!***

As Zera shot forward as the speed of light, his fist pulled back, and launching forward towards the Demon, as a Golden Shenron appeared and Roaring. Till suddenly the Dragon Ate up his body and Zera manage to punch right through Mira leaving a gap in his abdomen.

Then as Mira felt the pain he yelled in terror as his life ended and was about to burst, the energy release massively causing a large wave and hitting Zera, which he felt causing him to turn back into his basic form.

As the energy erupted. Their laid Tokitoki's Egg that held a newborn Timeline; with a crack on the side.

Knocked out as the energy erupted as it pushed against his body, losing his Ki and Stamina, Zera's pupils reverted to lifeless as his energy flowed out of him leaving him knocked out face forward.

As the aftermath of the Final battle against good and evil, the Egg suddenly opened and suddenly grabbed Zera into a wormhole like and into forever darkness…

 _ ***Musutafu, Japan; Tatooin Station, Age Unknown***_

It was rush hour, the city was getting ready for its day, many business workers past by and many students walk to school or work, till a report states that a murder scene has happen located at Tatooin Station where a mysterious person lays dead on the road, but this town was different, instead their where people wearing heroic like suit that happened to look similar to our Sayian hero, but these were not humans.

These were The Hero's of Musutafu, many of these had weird looking costumes but one particular person was different she had gray hair wearing a hair net with a needle hair pin, also resembling as a doctor, and works as a local school nurse, Recovery Girl was her name, but she happens to have aged a bit but was summoned here to help out the investigation on the mysterious person who was murdered.

"Oh my, this young man happens to get beaten up, but here are some…Quirk attacks…?" Recovery Girl said but noticing many bruises, cuts and blood coming out of the young man but what made here shocked was that he was still breathing and alive but was knocked out cold.

'Impossible, this young man must have Quirk like abilities, he survived such damage…' She mumbles in her mind, and picking up life signatures, but what surprised her was a logo on this certain young man's back sign which he was wearing a… battle armor?

 **AN: Hope you guys enjoy my first story, and if you have any question or concerns, please PM about what I did wrong or did well on, anyways hope you all enjoy and have a nice day. Also I Manage to Edit this because the way it turn seemed different to me so yeah, Anyway thanks for Reading 3**

 **Bye~**

 **9/10/17**


	2. A Hero Has Arrived (Part II)

**My Hero-Verse Z**

 _ **Hey Everybody hope your days a going well, and I'm back here for the next chapter for My Hero-Verse Z, also reminder, I'm sorry for not updating because I have a Side project I'm doing, and also working hard on it but yeah, thanks for reading my first fan fiction. So yeah, let us start; clench your butts because this adventure will take off!**_

"Talking _ **"**_

' _ **Thinking'**_

 _ **(Inside Zera's head)**_

 _News Reports/Newspapers/and communications_

Chapter 2: A Hero has arrived (Pt. II)

 _ ***UA High, Recovery Girl's Office***_

' _ **Oh Dear, this young man, survive a beating. Just what kind of battle has he fought…?**_ ' Recovery Girl mumbled as she analyzed every inch of damage from this young man, while in bed the young man wore a tight black shirt, covering his chest was a battle armor that resembles a Familiar Sayian Prince, along with black cargo pants that had torn from the left knee across, wearing shoes that Strap Across and a pointed tip at the front of the shoe, Mixture of Red color around and Black color tip with White outlines _**[AN: Future Trunk's shoes style].**_

But what made her surprised was that a logo was located on top was shaped as a circle, but two large white arrows following each other, inside the letters says TP, what could it mean, it was located front chest on top of the left of his chest.

Right when thinking, the young man suddenly started waking up from his Recovery Kiss awhile ago from Recovery Girl.

"What… the hell… w-where am I, and how did I get here." Zera questioned, suddenly the old lady approached him which suddenly the Sayian, questioned at her looks and where the heck he was.

"Well, welcome to UA High, a school for upcoming heroes, also mind telling me where did you come from and what's the last thing you remembered…?" Recovery Girl questioned, but Zera dodged the last question, but only answered the first replying.

"O-oh, to be honest, I'm not from around here…"

"Oh, so you're saying you're a foreigner from another country?"

"Y-yeah…" _**(You could say that…)**_ Zera answered, but what made him surprised was that her outfit matches similarly as a regular doctor, but with a hair net and a needle pin on her hair in a bun style. Which made it out of place?

 _ **(This Lady is weirder than Supreme Kai)**_

As he answered, Recovery Girl noted that he was in Musutafu, Japan. Zera jumped from the comment, but it surprised him that he was still on Earth, and his thoughts ran as he tries to remember from what Whis said about 12 Different Universes, but hasn't regain any info.

"If you like then I'll let you stay here for the night, seems like a young man yourself isn't ready to go, but I'll try my best to keep you here until you get better." Recovery Girl stated, making Zera relieved, also has a chance to explore the new world around him.

"Thanks…"

Then a nod responded from Recovery Girl, and left the room, but Zera remained in the room.

 _ **(Damn it… since I'm still on Earth, where the hell am I…?)**_ as Zera looked down beside the bed, his time patrol gear ripped and the battle armor was with only one strap and the upper left of his shirt had a hole, along with his cargo pants with dirt stains and holes around the lower legs.

As his clothes were damaged his eye caught a glimpse of a new pair of clothes laid next to him, which was a blue jumpsuit but had white stripes that spell out UA on it and having white with red outline on the shoulders on both sides of the arms.

As he got off the Medical bed, he tried on the new clothes from the nice old woman; Zera smirked and made poses where the suit looked good on him.

"Damn, these look nice, and comfortable."

As he was finished, Zera then walked out of the medical room, walking down the halls of UA High, his eyes captured pictures of many Super heroes, but it somehow reminded him of his master, Gohan, who happens to become a hero known as The Great Saiyaman. But takes it too far and you know the rest.

"Man I wonder what would Gohan and Videl would do if they were here…" Zera stated, but one picture had the largest out of them all, it read…

 _ **(All Might, the Symbol of Peace… looks like this guy is the strongest out of all of them…)**_

As Zera read, he senses the same old lady again coming his way.

"I'm impressed, you're back to normal, and my quirk takes about an hour, but it seems your back to full health. Anyway here are your old clothes, we had them made from someone, but since you're fully restored, I can let you go." Recovery Girl stated.

"T-thanks, for your help, I hope we'll meet again." Zera replied as they parted ways, Zera headed out the doors of UA high, the breeze felt the same for the young sayian, as it reminded him of his mission to defend the timeline, and save the future.

As Zera walked outside, he noticed a large gate in front of the building, his mind answered why they put large gates in front of the building, but as Zera walked towards the gate, he jump on top of the gates to get a better view of the city.

"Wow this city is larger than I thought it would be from the medical room, but I should fly a higher level where nobody will see me." Zera said as he left above the large gate.

Flying across the city of Musutafu, Zera felt many energy signatures across the city and sensing others that were stronger than others.

 _ **(Wow, so many of these humans have large energy stored within them, these must be quirks than I must be sensing, but not much humans have any quirks, it must be hard for them to live without any.)**_

As he flew across the city, he came across an alley where he senses nobody and hovers back to ground level, till suddenly he hears sirens and gunfire nearby. Running towards the crime scene, it leads to a national bank, and outside stood two figures, both male and female with cat ears?

"Hey sis, the boss needs this loot or else we'll be killed!" The male yelled.

"I know bro, but these cops are holding us back, beside I can tell they are calling for back up." The female said.

"HELP, WE NEEDED BACK UP AND FAST, THESE TWO ARE GOING TO GETTING AWAY, WHERE ARE THE HEROES!?" a cop yelled.

Suddenly the ground shook and around them cracks formed, coming out of the ground were plants like with sharp thorns around, the plant then formed into tentacles, grabbing every police officer. _ **[A/N: Almost like Poison Ivy's power.]**_

"Don't worry the heroes will be here when they find your dead body." said the female.

"Hey Liz, we don't have much time, the boss is calling us." Said the male with a phone in hand.

"Yeah, Yeah okay Ray." Said the female known as Liz.

Then as both were finish, both set off smoke bombs, making it harder for the officers to search, as moments later both ran into an ally making a short cut through the city to reach their destination, till Ray sense a person coming towards them.

"Hey Liz, I think were not the only ones here, I can smell someone following us, and keep your guard up." Ray mentioned.

As both walked through the ally way, Zera then sense their energy levels ahead, and follows them.

 _ **(Damn these two, knowing that I shouldn't interfere with them, but it's the only way to stop them.)**_

Then as Zera, notices both Ray and Liz jumped in front of him, he phases inches away leaving them shocked on what they've witnessed.

"Shit, your fast is what I can tell you that." Ray said, while forming his fist alongside with his sister making vines like appeared on them like armor, but for Zera it didn't do much for him.

 _ **(Seems like these guys are weak, but I'm going to use 1% of my power, just to keep this fight up.)**_

Both Ray and Liz ran towards Zera with their quirk activated, Liz turning her plant powers. Ray and Liz launched forward and rushes forward a barrage of swings and punches, while Zera sidesteps and dodge till Zera grabbed Liz by her wrist and thrown her to a wall, causing a hole into the wall.

"Liz!" Ray yelled worryingly as he glare at Zera "You asshole!" Ray then swings at Zera, aiming for his head. Only for him to duck and kick Ray in the stomach, knocking the air out of him and sending him to the ground.

"I didn't mean to hit your sister that hard" Zera say to Ray in a concern tone as he walked towards his fallen form.

"F-fuck you…" Ray grunted as he struggles to stand up. While Ray was struggling, Liz slowly stands up as stands besides Ray.

"Liz! I thought he knocked you out" Ray says as he looks at Liz while she spat blood onto the ground and smirks softly. "It's going to take a lot more than that to put me down my dear brother" She answered him. She then got into a battle stance and made her hands into a vine tide together with spikes. "Let's show him why he should fear us Ray!" Liz declared as Ray only nodded and gotten into a battle stance like his sister.

Zera only could stand and look at them until he got into a stance himself and looked at them with a smirk. "You got spirit and I like that, too bad I have to take you two to jail" Zera declared. "We like to see you try!" Both of the Siblings said at the same time as they rush towards Zera and him doing the same.

Liz and Ray swing and punch towards Zera only for him to catch Rays Fist and Liz's staff, both of the siblings struggle to try and overpower the Saiyan while ended them being push with a force. Zera then teleported in front of Liz and shot a small Ki-blast to her stomach, which sent her to the air and exploded in the air, sending dust and shaken the building around them. Liz unconscious body fell from the air and landing into the dumpsters. While this happen Ray thought that Zera killed her sister and didn't saw her unconscious body in the dumpster as he then glared daggers at Zera and attacked him through rage. "YOU ASSHOLE! YOU KILLED MY SISTER!" Ray yelled in rage as he sends a barrage towards Zera which he dodges and then disappeared in front of Ray. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Ray shouted around him.

As Zera then appeared behind him and chop his pressure point on his neck which sent him into unconsciousness, catching him and setting him on the ground as he heard police sirens in the distance. Looking around to find Ray's sister.

 _ **(I'm sure I didn't kill her sister but I can't seem to find her body anywhere…maybe she ran off…Damn I should have kept an eye on her)**_

Zera thought as he then disappear from the area as the cops surround the ally and found one of the villains on the floor unconscious.

"Sir! We found one of the villains who robbed the bank!" One officer yelled as two more police men came and cuff Ray and put him in the car.

"Maybe one of them got away sir" an officer said as he looks around. "Maybe your right…but where could that person went" another officer said as he then examine the ally which shows the cracks on the wall and blood on the floor. "Those villains probably had a fight with a hero here and the hero left in such short notice" The officer said as he then yelled to the other cops. "Alright! Let's go back to the station and put this villain behind bars!" The other officers nod their heads as they left the scene. Not knowing a certain Saiyan was watching them from the roof.

"Well, seems my job here is done." Zera said while walking from the roof.

Meanwhile, Liz woke from the aftermath of her battle against a hero, which seemed much easier for her but since this was no match for her but it almost felt like death to her. Her eyes were blurred and sweating up from a random hero that suddenly stopped their plan, but her facial expression was scared and frighten from a sight looking at their battle in front of her, with many enormous cracks and potholes, this made her frighten.

" _ **S-shit, t-this place is like a ruin, I don't think this is a regular hero but his quirk is powerful that could par with All Might…"**_ While grinding her teeth, and a sweat drop falling down her face.

"Anyway, the boss needs info, on what where doing… hope he doesn't kill us…" Liz calmed as she ran down the alley way, towards Tatooin Station.

Down a mile away from Tatooin Station, there were many people in crowds that pass by and take buses to work, school and other places, but one particular person, walking down the street was a young boy, with green and black hair that looks messy and stands up, along with four freckles on each side of his cheeks, and wearing a gray school uniform in red sneakers, but his expression was insanely excited, Izuku Midoriya, was his name.

"Man, I hope to not get late again, but anyway, this report on two bank robbers was insanely viewed by thousands".

 _BREAKING NEWS: LOCAL NATIONAL BANK ROBBERY, ONE OF TWO ROBBERS WERE CAPTURED DOWN AN ALLEY WAY, OUT OF POLICE SIGHT, AN MYSTERY WAS UNCOVERED WHERE A VIGILANTE SUDDENLY FOUGHT AGAINST THE TWO, WHICH ONLY ONE WAS CAPTURED WHILE THE OTHER ESCAPED,MORE WILL BE UNCOVERED LATER…_

' _ **mysterious heroes or known as vigilantes, many people that have quirks usually do hero work, without a Hero License, due to criminal activity rising, not most villains are attacking because of them doing the work but mostly the media changes the victory towards the real heroes that have the license, which the vigilantes get less credit than real heroes.'**_ As Izuku watched from the T.V. station down the street.

Still walking down about a quarter mile away from Tatooin Station, Izuku notices that time was running out as he left towards his School, till out of plain sight Izuku saw something extraordinary and out of place, he followed to where a giant shark person wreak havoc the above the Station…

 _ **That is it and left off with a cliff-hanger… sorry my Beta Reader wanted a cliff-hanger, so I did, anyway I will start doing Chpt. III during Christmas and New Years, and may upload New Year, so yeh Merry Christmas and hope you guys enjoy story and also I plan to edit Chpt. I [if that's okay and good with you guys…]**_

 _ **Thanks**_

 _ **12/19/17**_


	3. Meeting A New Friend, Izuku Miydoria

**My Hero-Verse Z**

 **Hey, hopefully you guys had a great day and I'm sorry that I haven't updated on anything because of a project I'm working on, anyway I'm here with the third Chapter, so yeah Hopefully 2018 will be a great year and thanks for reading my story and here is the Line up for The Harem…**

 **Momo Yaoyorozu**

 **Tsuyu Asui**

 **Also Miydoria may have a harem as well, but I plan that for later chpts anyway but he will have Ochaco Uraraka…**

 **Lastly yeah thanks for reading and a lot more will happen during this chpt. So clench your butts and let's begin!**

"Talking _ **"**_

' _ **Thinking'**_

 _ **(Inside Zera's head)**_

 _News Reports/Newspapers/and communications_

 **Chapter III**

 **Meeting a New Friend,**

 **Izuku Miydoria: A Hero is born!**

 _ **Universe ?, Planet Earth**_

 _ **Musutafu, Japan**_

 _ **Rooftops**_

"Man, after every fight I always get side track, it's my Saiyan blood that it rushes me to fight, and I happen to get carried away sometimes…" Zera looking out as the bank returns to normal.

Sitting on top of a large city building, Zera examines the view, his mind runs reminding him that this place seems different than Conton City, as many live peacefully and out of harm.

 _ **(Man, I haven't seen this kind of city being normal, since I only work when something drastic happens that tries to kill us, but I haven't been this relaxed before, might as well try…)**_

Zera then lies down and stares straight towards the bright and clear blue sky, as the breeze flows across his face, with his eyes closed lying back on the roof resting his eyes.

 _ **~Meanwhile down a alley~**_

"I-I'm sorry boss, but I lost my brother and the money, we happen to encounter a Vigilante, but this one was stronger and it almost has the Same Power as Him…"

Till a shadow figure slams the table.

"I knew you guys were going to screw this up, but… Fuck! YOU GUYS HAD ONE CHANCE TILL A NON-PRO HERO CAME TO RUIN THE PLAN! Liz you're done here, I had enough of you since this was your third time and lost almost all of my men… You're finished!" said the tall figure while starring outside of the alley way.

As Liz lies on the crack grounds of the alley way, the figure suddenly kicks her and pushes her out of the alley way, till she left tears on her eyes leaving.

"Damn lost another recruit, anyway still there's still something else to do, but since that little incident, I need to find out who stopped us and I'll kill this Vigilante myself, and I know where to start" said the shadow figure smiling widely.

 _ **~Meanwhile Back On the Roof~**_

 _ **('Man this place has less activity, not much crime but a lot of these individuals has quirks to stop them, but it seems not much can do since there are pros that handle them instead of themselves, but since I'm here I needed to keep up with my training, I might lack since that nice old lady said something about, The Hero Academia? Anyway it's like school but for heroes? But isn't a time patroller counts as a Pro Hero? And why am I still talking like this?')**_

Zera suddenly gets up and stretches out his arms and legs, his body loosens and relaxed, his eyes runs across the whole city using his Ki. Suddenly senses a similar aura that he felt from before, but it suddenly left out of his range.

"Damn, I know I felt that energy from before, but still I wonder what happen to that boy's sister, I shot her with a Ki blast but it wasn't that powerful since 1% of my power was used against them."

Suddenly a loud boom interrupts Zera's small talk, his Ki senses caught something big than many others, but it meant trouble to him.

 _ **('Shit I hope it's not something big or drastic but this one is something that I sensed before… I hope this isn't anyone's evil doing.')**_

Zera then rises from the rooftop, and fly's Downtown towards the Tatooine station, where he felt a similar power rising and attacking the city.

 _ **~ Downtown, Tatooine Station~**_

' _ **Damn hope I'm not late for school, it's the last day I get to choose a hero school I get to go to, which is UA High. It's for students that wanted to become Pros, and save others and help them, but after Elementary I notice my comrades around me grew Quirks and showing them off and wanting to become the Heroes they look up to when we were kids. Except me, since I was born Quirk less, it was a burden for me since I always looked up to Him, I wanted to help others and become a hero myself , Just like him and Smile Fearlessly and Say 'I AM HERE'."**_ Said Izuku while running downtown and passing by many people running towards school.

Around the corner suddenly crowds of people gathered the street and facing towards the Tatooine Station, but his eyes caught a Giant Villain attacking the station, while yelling at the top of his lungs, Izuku then stops and witness the destruction of the Station, but something familiar about the villain was his body having a purple glow including his eyes that look demonic and soulless in a Ruby Red Color.

"OH GOD A GIANT VILLAIN!" Miydoria shouted.

" _ **RAAAAAAA"**_

The Giant villain roared out loud causing the crowds of people to shut their ears, making everyone shutting their ears. The Giant Villain suddenly held his head and a sudden symbol appeared on top of his head, and started to glow in a deep purple aura around his body.

"Wow, I never knew he was this strong!" a person in the crowd spoke.

' _ **Amazing his quirk is quiet strong, I don't remember him glowing but this might get out of hand for the Pros…'**_ Miydoria's mind spoke in awe.

Out of plain sight three heroes showed up, one looked like a man with huge arms and wearing huge construction like bracelets on his wrist and his hair was grey, another looked like a man made out of wood and has a face mask covering his face and head, another was dress in a fireman suit with a hose as its hands.

The Beast suddenly knocked down a local signal tower that suddenly became loose, the crowds of people stood in fear staring at the falling Tower that might end their own lives, but the Pro hero Death Arms Saved their lives by catching the fallen tower.

"Damn since when this Guy Got Stronger?" Death Arms Questioned.

"I don't know but we got to get these civilians out of the way; they could get in serious danger." Said Kaumi Woods, while throwing a punch to the Beast Man.

As the battle started, Karumi used his quirk to fight against the Beast, but instead the Beast ran towards him at full speed and attacking Karumi head on with a barrage of punches, but for the hero his quirk uses to make a shield and punch making him pushed back a little, the beast suddenly shouted out loud for the whole city to hear him, his body tensed up from the from the shout and both of his fist suddenly balled up and closed, raised them equal side by side while crouching down, yelling from the top out of his lungs, the crowd were suddenly shocked by the way his stance was, and his body glowed of a dark purplish color. The world around him suddenly shook like an Earthquake, and powerful winds pushed the crowds around like a Hurricane hit the city, the vast amount of power suddenly shock the Pro Hero's making them unsure if they can defeat this Villain.

"Holy Crap, HIS QUIRK REALLY IS AMAZING I'VE NEVER EXPECTED THIS COMING OFF OF HIM!" said Kaumi.

The crowds were in shock of what they've witnessed, Miydoria also stood in fear of how much his quirk increased by yelling out of his lungs.

As the Beast finally ended his power up, the Beast suddenly grew a few more inches taller and now almost as tall as a Skyscraper. Kaumi knew he had to finish him off with a final blow, from all this time from his training to becoming a Pro Hero, Kaumi grew out his arm into a tree like and ready his Final attack to End the Villain.

"This time I'll End it here, LACQUERED CHAINS PRIS-!

"HIYA!"

The sudden moment Kaumi was letting a sweat drop off his face as a rival Pro Hero came known as Mount. Lady, almost tall as a mountain, she knocked out the Villain and stole the show from Kaumi. The crowds were cheering her on and watching as she defeated the Beast Villain from destroying the City. But as she little knew the Beast grabbed Mount Lady's hand, and threw her behind him sending her off hitting one of the buildings, the Beast suddenly rose and stood from the suddenly attack from Mount. Lady.

"Ouch that hurt…" Said Mt. Lady as she rubbed her behind and back.

The Beast charged at Mt. Lady with full force, his fist balled up and launched at Mt. Lady, but for his attack she dodge, and ran back towards Kaumi. but due to the power of his punch, he manage to hit the building making him stuck, and now Mt. lady had a chance to attack him from behind, but the Beast opened his hand out and a large ball of light appeared in his hands, the crowd watched as this moment happened, Mt. Lady saw the glowing orb from the palm of his hand and suddenly launched it.

"Agh! WATCH OUT KAUMI!" Shouted Mt. Lady

The glowing orb suddenly gained speed as it was heading towards Kaumi, everyone including Miydoria were in shock as they witnessed a quirk that no one ever saw before in their lives before, along with the Pro heroes. But as for Kaumi his hands became in a shape of a shield and was ready for the attack to collide, the orb suddenly reached its peak and…

 _ **BOOM**_

The Explosion was about a mile radius, dirt flied everywhere and everybody was in shock as that small little orb could become a nuke size explosion. The air was dusty and everyone were waiting for the air to clear up and witness the aftermath, but up on top both Mt. Lady and The Beast stood and watch to see if Kaumi survived along with Death Arms and Backdraft.

As the dirt and air cleared up, Kaumi stood in fear and held his chest till he noticed a Figure stood in front of him, his left arm reached out and opened, and the figure suddenly walked forward and said

"I'll take it from here… Get out of here safely…"

The figure then got into the same stance as the Beast did and screamed till a suddenly glow erupted from his body, but this time the color was white, and flowed like fire.

The sudden moment Mt. Lady was amazed by this as she saw Kaumi was safe till a sudden punch from the Beast hit her straight on the cheek launching towards the Mysterious Hero.

Until she was caught by someone, her quirk timed out and returned normal sized till she saw a man dress all black wearing a cloak and was floating, she was amazed by this till, she saw this figure up close, it was the Mysterious Hero. In his arms she felt safe, calm and relaxed, but couldn't see his face, the figure slowly descended towards the ground and released Mt. Lady. Until a sudden blush came out from her face as the Hero let down Mt. Lady.

The figure then floated towards the Beast and the beast suddenly was in rage and a sudden punch was in full force, suddenly the figure phased and upper cutted him in his face, sending him flying towards the sky. As The Beast was launch the figure then flew after him and launched a barrage of punches and kicks, then claps both of his hands together and pulling back his hands, and launching it towards the Beast's head, falling back to solid ground at max speed.

The crowd was amazed by the sight of this Unknown Hero fighting the Villain except the Hero is winning a whole lot.

As the Figure launch the final attack, he phases in front of the crowd and catches the Beast with the both of his hands, everybody were starring in Awe as this Hero caught a large Villain falling down at max speeds, the Beast suddenly was knocked out cold as the attack almost killed him but the figure knew to control his quirk. The Beast decrease his sized as his quirk timed out and now back to normal sized, the crowd was then cheering on the Figure that saved them, but for that sudden moment the figure then left right before the Beast shrinked.

Everyone was confused of what the figure looked like and was a mystery, including for the Pro Heroes, they were amazed by the Figures Quirk. As the Beast was taken to Jail, the Pro Heroes then Discussed about what happened and who the Figure that saved them was, but from the case of it Mt. Lady was still blushing by the way the Figure held her bridal style.

Out of the city limits, Zera then takes off the cloak that was given to him during the Time Quests; his body was soaked in sweat from the intense battle against the Beast. And taken off the black battle armor that he had customized.

"Man, that was less hard than I thought it was , but for the fact is that purple aura around him felt so familiar, that I can't put my finger on it, I needed to be on a look out for them, along with that those were the Pro Heroes, they really seem to know what's going on around with their surroundings but for that Huge lady she was easy to carry, _**('but I hopefully she doesn't know that I blushed')**_ , but now that happened I needed to be on high alert, Since Recovery Girl said that there are more Villains out there and could be around the City lurking, so I needed to be on the high lookout for that…"

Later That Day…

After the Fight against the Beast, Our hero now suddenly returned to UA High ready for what awaits next…

"I needed you to get some Grocery's for me since I can't and I'm stacked with paper work for new Students that are Applying for the Hero Course within 10 months from now…" Recovery Girl asked Zera leaving a sweat drop.

 _ **('Man Right after I defeated a Villain she manages to have me go shopping for groceries, but now that she mentioned Groceries' I haven't had any Food since I arrived here')**_

"Alright, then I'm off." waved Zera.

So Zera Left towards the Super Market across the Tatooine Station, There many cillivans walk and shop here down a narrow street, filled with carts and people selling vegetables, fruits, and some meat.

As walking around the narrow street the crowds grew larger until one cart sold some newspapers, which the headlines say…

 _Mysterious Hero Saves Pro Heroes: Unknown Hero Suddenly Appears and Saves the Day_

Among the crowds, some people whispered saying that this Hero is not important or that it is a Vilgante, while others look towards this as a real hero for helping, but with Zera's enhanced hearing, Training from Piccolo His emotion suddenly drop and held a emotionless frown with his fist clenched up

 _ **('Darn these people think that helping out is not granted, Others should know that being a hero isn't taking the fame but having to help and save others with your life…')**_

As His Mind clouded with Anger, until a Sudden Noise shock him as he notices a Young Boy with Green and black Hair that points in every direction, and wearing a Blue T-shirt with Black Short pants, and with Red Sneakers,

"A-ah oh man, I'm sorry sir, I accidentally bumped into you when I wasn't looking… ehehehe" Said the Young Boy, waving his hands in front of Zera.

"N-No it's nothing I'm just over thinking of what those people saying about the Hero that Save those 'Pros'…"

"Yeah, I overheard them too, I'm not agreeing with them since most heroes' use their Quirks for battle when it comes to danger and it looked dangerous as well, I was observing this new Hero, and is seems his Quirk could be extraordinary since he can Fly and the Amount of Strength he has, along with his Ability to Release White Fire…?" Said the Young Boy holding his Notebook that suddenly says

HERO NOTEBOOK VOL. 12

As Zera Notices this Friend, his ways of Saying about Hero's are true and known that we needed to be on guard at all cost and use our power to fight against Evil,

"Hey You Seem to Like this New Hero, What do you think about him?" said Zera while starring at Miydoria.

"W-well he seems to be strong and knows what his surroundings, T-to be honest I wanted to become a hero as well, to help the people and save them with my Fearless smile just like Him." As Miydoria Looked at Zera straight into his eyes as Zera saw his Soul ignited with fire ready for Battle.

 _ **('Interesting, this kid is different from the rest of these people, but his energy is extraordinary, also it seems this kid doesn't have that "Quirk" power that these people has… I might think about it…')**_

"Yeah I was- I mean wanted to be a hero as well too, since earlier today that hero saved the people from that giant beast from attacking the station, it seems that there might be more lurking around to attack out of sight, without notice…" Zera said while smiling back at Izuku.

"Hey what's your name, mine is Izuku Miydoria." Said Miydoria with his hand out for a shake,

"Well, mine is Zera, Nice to meet you Izuku." Replied Zera with a grin similar as Goku and reached out to shake hands. Until both left their own ways to bring Groceries back from the market.

Later that day Zera manage to have made a new friend since his arrival, but his attention was the smell of the food he was caring that couldn't handle his endless stomach to fill him up, but he kept that in mind as he walked home towards Recovery Girls home.

The Next Day

As Morning hit, a New Day is ready as Izuku woke up, the room around his was filled with many things compared as a Otaku loves his anime, but his things were All Might figurines, Posters along with Action figures, his mind ran as he remembered yesterday at school where his teacher told where are they going after their semester ends, but for Izuku and his Childhood friend Bakugo. They manage to enter the UA Hero Course filled with student from across Japan to become the next Hero, but for Izuku's view it seems that his world is gonna change since meeting his new friend yesterday, but now he needs to worry about his last day of school since it was coming to an end.

That morning, Izuku manage to arrive at school and ready to finish up his morning classes and waiting to end the day normal, but since his school was filled with students with Quirks that are unimaginable, his days went different every day since then but able to handle it throughout the years.

 _In the Afternoon_

"Afternoon class, I happen to read your papers on yesterday's subject on applying for any school you wish to go to after, and I heard that you all needed a quirk to apply to these schools and it takes guts to know what you are doing, but…Hell, since you all have quirks you can apply and get in!"

The whole class suddenly cheers in excitement as the Teacher announced that they can apply to any school including UA High for Hero Course.

"It seems you all choose a different route and I wish you all good luck, except for two individuals who applied to UA High for the Hero Courses, Katsuki Bakugo, and Izuku Miydoria you both are going to UA, Congrats!"

Suddenly the whole class up roared with laughter at what the Teacher call out, and it made Izuku felt bad and embarrassed, except for his childhood Friend Bakugo, Aka Kacchan.

"HEH YOU GUYS, THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME IN BECOMING THE #1 HERO, I HAPPEN TO BE STRONGER AND POWERFUL THAN ALL MIGHT, And the Rest of you all, WAIT UNTIL I'M NUMBER ONE!" Said Katsuki, while he sat at his desk yelling in front of the class including Miydoria.

Afterschool came and as the bell rang, Miydoria stood up ready to go home as the rest left home, until the door opened and their stood Bakugo and his friends, he walk up to Izuku and grabbed him by the collar and threw him back towards the wall, making him drop his belongings and his Hero notebook.

"Hey what's this Deku, you think they can let you into UA since you need a Quirk to enter Idiot, and this notebook has nothing to do with being a Hero since you're watching them behind the sidelines, so I suggest you stay away from becoming a Hero Deku your nothing but a Quirk less Idiot…" Said Katsuki as he exploded his notebook and threw it out the window, landing in the fish pond.

After that little incident, Bakugo and his friends left the class room, but for Izuku he lower his head hiding his tears and remembers the memories that scarred him from reaching his goal to become a Hero.

As Izuku left outside, his book suddenly landed near a small pond filled with fish, the notebook suddenly floated towards him as the Fish thinks it was food, but then grabbed it and looked inside with pages wet and smeared along with burnt marks. Walking from school towards home, Izuku kept in though and remembering that his Quirk could become something exciting but ever since his check up at the doctors', his life turned and heading down hill as his life is now quirk less.

His mother Inko, Would try and cheer him up but his question towards his mother made her uneasy to answered as she might break Izuku heart forever, but his though ran as he held up his hands in the air, and knows that he can still become a hero cause even though he could be the first Quirkless Hero to be in the Hero Course in History, but it felt a heavy weight on him since there are other Hero's that might go against him.

Until as his though ran out of his mind, a sudden noise scared him as the sewer cover rumbled and shot out a Villain that happens to look like a sludge monster but having pants on? The sludge then caught Izuku and choking his neck and mouth with his Sludge Quirk, that made him lose his mind since it was suffocating him from the out in, his breathing was heavy and getting heavier, till he sees nothing but darkness, his life was ready to die and leaving his body, as the Sludge Villain choked him out, a voice called out which suddenly made him free from the Grasp of the Sludge Villain.

" _ **DETROIT SSSMMAASSH!"**_

Then as Miydoria saw light his eyes opened widely as he heard that voice of his favorite Hero, All Might.

"Hey, Hey, Kid Wake Up, hope you didn't get hurt, I was following this Sludge Villain until it lead me here, so I am glad you're okay Young Man, Now Villain off to the Police Station with you." As All Might turn and ready his legs in a Crouching position.

"W-w-Wait All Might!" Said Izuku Walking after All Might.

Then a second later as All might Leaped off towards the Police Station Across Town, till he Suddenly felt Someone Screaming and Holding on To him,

"Holy S-shit it's you, Get off!" While shaking his legs.

"W-Wait If I L-let G-Go Then I'll Die!" Yelled Izuku

"Oh Okay"

Then as All Might landed on a Building, He notice that his Quirk was about to be timed out till he told Izuku that someone might open the door to let him in and out the building until Miydoria, Spoke and felt a suddenly uneasy as his Words might get him back, as All Might was about to Leave, Miydoria Spoke.

"Is It Possible to Become a Hero, Even When I'm Quirkless? Is it possible to become one?" His hand clenched and his eyes hidden and ears listened clearly of the words that All Might was going to answer.

He heard those words, his answer was going to be something he never told anyone before and it hit him, but mind was in deep thought of those words that came out of Izuku, until All Might Fell on the Floor, Spiting Blood, and Notices that his Limit is up.

" _ **S-s-shit…"**_

Miydoria then spoke again about not having a quirk which made him bring out his Ambitions to becoming a Hero Even without a Quirk, until…

 _ ***Poof***_

Smoke erupted from All Might as a Smoke bomb was covering All Might, Izuku's Eyes can't believe what he has witness as if there was an old man standing with a hunchback and his body seemed scrawny and boney, along with his face in a mean expression look. Behind the Smoke that came out was a man, the Real All Might himself.

That Day, Zera Stood From the Building in the City as he woke from his nap, from watching over the city and expanding his Ki to sense danger, until notices that his Ki sensing Activated as, Miydoria was right a few buildings next to him, leaving up into the air Zera was getting close as he senses another energy right next to him but it felt weak, he suddenly felt a bad feeling if Miydoria might be okay or that he might get hurt from that unknown person that Zera Felt, as he left towards them.

As Getting Closer Zera Never witness what he as Seen as if that Man Across from Miydoria was Similar Looking to that All Might guy, but skinny, boney, and scrawny. Across the build next to them Zera was eavesdropping and hearing what they were saying with his enhanced hearing.

"To be honest kid, I happen to Become like this since my last battle against a Major Villain, but after this injury I Got from him I happen to turn back into this Form where I Frown instead of Smiling, who would think that the Symbol of Peace would stand Fearless with his smile, if he was actually frowning, Kid do me a favor and don't tell anyone, I highly think it would be safe to not tell, but I think it would be best if you're a Cop or A Firefighter, since they also help people, including Putting Villains in jail, but I'm Sorry Kid…"

"You Can't Be a Hero Without a Quirk…"

After those words, Izuku Cried, his eyes filled with tears and held a fist in his right hand, All Might suddenly left out and into the Building taking the Sludge Villain that he caught. Zera Heard as Izuku's favorite Hero told him it is impossible, his fist balled up and got pissed hearing those words, knowing that he was the #1 Hero in Japan.

 _ **('Shit, people really don't think that having no quirk makes them heroes, but it seems the other way around back home. these people are Heartless and harsh than the people back at home, but Izuku I wish, I could but, I Don't Know if Your Rea-')**_

Suddenly as Zera Was Ready to Confront Miydoria, till a Sudden Explosion erupted Across town, Both Zera and Izuku heard and including All Might Left towards the Scene, as both arrived, there was the Sludge monster, but it was Stronger than it was, his Quirk was now Explosion, Both All Might and Izuku noticed as it was the same Villain they Encountered before they meet. But for Izuku he felt a burden inside that it was his fault if he might let go of All Might, then this would never happen.

Along with All Might, his mind ran as he wasn't paying attention to the villain but instead to the Young Boy, his mind also said that it was his fault for not becoming a real hero, and only wish he had that strength, till a certain yell coming from the Sludge monster.

"G-GET OFF OF ME! Y-YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

The Voice that Yelled shocked Miydoria to the core knowing that it was his Friend Katsuki, In the Enemy's hold and using his Quirk to Attack the Pro Hero's, making it harder for them to rescue those who are caught in the fire.

Many feet away Zera Watches as this event was occurring and seen as this Villain uses its Victim's Quirk to attack back at the 'Pro' Heroes, Zera was Ready to Get In Battle until he Felt a Power Surging inside someone, his eyes lead him towards Izuku,

In Awe Zera Saw as Miydoria Left without knowing and ran towards the Villain, and threw his backpack into his face making him distracted, and suddenly tries to rip out Bakugo from his Grasp.

"D-DEKU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"K-KACCHAN, I JUST WANTED TO SAY IM GLAD YOU'RE MY FRIEND AND I WANT TO SAVE YOU BUT I RAN WITHOUT NOITCING SO I'M SORRY!"

"What! It's you again you little Shit, Back for more I see?" Said the Sludge Villain as he notices Izuku trying to reach out for Kacchan,

"HERE YOU GO YOU CAN HAVE HIM BACK!" almost having no hope to let Bakugo free, Izuku then was about to take on the Explosion attack that the sludge villain was going to give him.

" _ **Shit!"**_

"Miydoria No!" yelled All Might until he clenched his fist and suddenly smoke erupted from his body reveling only half of his form and launched.

Then as The Sludge Monster was now focused on Izuku and…

 _ ***BOOM***_

Both Stood as the Attack hit and Collided creating a Crater in the Middle of the Street. Izuku then opens his eyes thinking he was dead but notices that his Hero, All Might Blocked the attack, only with his right hand. And His fist right in his cheek.

"Miydoria, Thanks for seeing what Hero you are capable of…" while holding the Hand of the Sludge Villain.

As All Might Held the Grasp, the Sludge Monster then notices that his attack was block and was shaken that All Might can block an attack like that but with only one hand, All Might then Grabs Kacchan and threw him towards Izuku for having them to run free.

"Seems it's my turn to Attack" Said All Might as His Fist Ignited.

The Sludge monster then watches as All Might starred into the Villains Eyes, it shook the Monster to The Core till All Might Suddenly Yelled and his Fist upper cutted the villain straight in the chin causing the City to shake, if it was hit by an Earthquake. The villain then spit saliva and flew up into the air until the power of One for All separated him into small pieces. Fall back down towards the ground the air suddenly changed and the people then watched in awe as he suddenly changed the Weather with his Fist.

All Might Notices he used up his powers and stood with his fist in the air, and the crowds of people cheered him on and congratulating him.

As Miydoria saw the sheer power of All might, he left outside the battlefield, his friend fainted by the amount of energy was used to attack All Might, until Izuku looked back towards All Might, his face looked back down and walked home hearing the people cheering and calling All Might.

Back on top of the Building, Zera witness the power of All Might, his mind though that his energy could rival Vegeta when he invades Earth. But watching the crowd calling All Might, his eye caught Izuku looking down as if he did something bad, for Zera his mind saw what Izuku did and ran after to save his friend from danger and risking his own life at the same time, remembering back from Time Quests or Patrolling Zera Thought of Izuku as himself at a young age knowing that training hard to becoming a Time Patroller you needed to save others and risk your own life for them, this gave Zera a Nostalgia feeling from years of Training with Goku and his other Masters.

After that little incident, The Late afternoon came and Izuku left home walking with his head down after a recent moment happened until a familiar voice coming towards him.

"Hey I Told You Don't Interfere when I already have it under control, just know that I could have taken that villain down Deku, but know that next time don't interfere when I already have it under control… _**('thanks…')"**_ Said Bakugo, until he turned around quickly as possible knowing that he had to hide his embarrassment for thanking Deku to save his life. As Izuku heard, he sweat dropped at what Bakugo recently said.

"I AM HERE! COMING IN LIKE A HERO" Yelled All Might as he scared Izuku.

"A-All Might. I thought you- How did you..."

"I HAPPEN TO SNEAK AWAY TO COME HERE YOUNG MIYDORIA BECAUSE I AM ALL MI-aghhh" As All Might suddenly returned back into his normal form.

"Miydoria, I wanted to say thank you, for knowing what someone would do in a situation like that, and also saving your friend, Back there I never saw anything like that since then, but for everyone, they were scarred, no one had that push to get your friend away from that villain, but for you Miydoria, you left without noticing and ran towards your friend without thinking, as a Hero knowing that what a Hero needs to be since we go to protect the ones we care about, we go without noticing and help them, and it was an act of bravery and Heroism, Izuku Miydoria I All Might will Teach you to become a Hero." All Might then holds out his hands towards Izuku where he was ready for a new chapter in his life to becoming a Hero.

Then that moment Izuku then went on his knees, and cried tears of joy were that the burdens he carried became loosen and was now free from bondage, his life is now gonna change and turn downside up. Here Miydoria is your next step into becoming the next Hero…

After that incident, Zera then watches as All Might left leaving Miydoria walking home, until Zera Jumped in out of nowhere, making Izuku jump.

"Hey Izuku!"

"Aghh! Oh it's you Zera; you gave me a jump back there…" Said Izuku holding his chest.

"Izuku, I heard what happened back there at the top of the building and at the City Streets were the sludge villain attacked…"

' _ **Crap, he probably knows about All Might's Injury and Form'**_

"Izuku, you got me worried back there during the villain attack, cause I sense that your energy was low, but for your knowledge of distracting, I can accept that your Quirkless right?"

Then a suddenly gasp came from Deku.

' _ **H-how the hell did he know that I was quirkless, and how did he know about my plan to save kacchan?'**_

Then as Deku felt a sudden chill down his spine at what he thinks Zera was going to say and was ready to get judged by his friend knowing that he found out he was quirkless.

"Miydoria, it's alright to be Quirkless and wanting to become a hero at the same time. I happen to become Quirkless too, but I Trained hard enough to be at the level I'm at now. I think what All Might said was right; you're ready to become a Hero. I felt a surge of Extraordinary Power coming off of you when you rush to save your friend. That power is called Ki; it is an Energy that is within every living thing including the plants and animals, and humans as well. All Might has that energy too, but I feel you have a lot of it. I trained for years to get that energy out of me… but you released that energy and push yourself to save someone you cared for. I knew you would be a Great future hero when I saw your eyes. I want to train you to use that energy to become a Hero you always wanted to be"

Izuku then shot his eyes open as he heard the words that Zera said, and suddenly was in Awe of noticing that he had a Quirk all this time, but in his mind was a bit strange at what Zera was saying that made him concerned of what Zera is capable of, so Izuku then Smiles at Zera knowing that he was ready to accept the offer, Zera then nods and shakes Izuku's hand.

"Izuku, are you ready to become a Hero?"

Y-yes, yes I am!"

Raising his fist into the air Zera was happy and suddenly looking into his eyes; saw a fire that was lit and ready for battle. His thoughts noticing as it gave him a nostalgic feeling when him and Trunks were training a few years back, that's when he notices it's time to get back into training.

 **AND that was it, Finished Chapter III, I'm Sorry for not keeping updated since last year, but I've wanting to catch up on My Hero, and I'm excited for it!**

 **Anyway thanks for reading and hope you guys have had a great day, also now I'm working on Chapter IV now and wanted to say that I promise to keep these going since I wanted to catch up to My Hero Academia First, so yeah thanks again and Can't wait for more that are coming up for Izuku to learn One for All, the next Chapter will be the Training months before the Start of UA High.**

 **So yeah, Chapter IV Coming, Izuku is learning Ki and training for One for All, Zera's Training could Awaken Izuku's Energy, and also a passed down Quirk given by All Might.**

 **Until the Next Chapter.**

 **Bye~**

 **8/19/2018**


End file.
